Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2601:647:4801:2210:A5F8:22B2:C464:3437-20180328024341
Advertisement: My fanfiction: PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS BELOW. If you want updates on the fanfic, come to this wiki: Fanfiction Wiki Here you can see other people's fanfictions too. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU WRITE YOUR OWN. YES EVEN YOU ANONYMOUS FANDOM USERS OUT THERE (like me)!!! And for my own needs... mwahahaha Now, on with the fanfic: PROLOGUE: "Tara! Come here!" my mother cried. "OK OK OK! I'm coming!" I shouted. I ran to the door where my parents were standing. "We're going to the store to get something. Will you stay at home by yourself?" "Uh... okay, sure," I replied, not really knowing what to say. I figured that my parents were going to buy me something for my birthday, since it was coming up in about a week. "Then lock the door and if anyone rings the doorbell, don't answer it, just call us. Bye then!" "Bye!" As soon as my parents left, I closed the door behind them, dropping to the floor, sighing. Finally! The whole house to myself! Oh what fun I could have! Little did I know about the harsh day in front of me. CHAPTER 1: I was staring into my computer, waiting for the page to load. Boring Honors Physics! I thought. I was already too smart for my own good, I was still in 6th grade (when I should really be in 5th grade)! After 5 minutes of simply staring into the computer, I slammed it shut, maybe a little too hard. I then scrambled over to the TV, hoping to watch "Young Sheldon". I could pretty much relate to Sheldon in every way but being rude, and being in a Baptist-dominant society (sorry if this sounds discriminatory - should I delete that?). The first think that came on was ABC News. I figured I should see at least some of it since my parents really wanted me to. I was a bit surprised that the news reporter was reporting from my home town, so I kept on watching. The live video zoomed in on a car crash from above. It was a blue Honda Accord smashed into a red Ford minivan. Oh no, ''I thought, ''my parents own a blue Honda Accord! I hope they didn't... ''I simply couldn't think about it. The live video then showed the crash from the side view, and I saw the one thing I was hoping not to see: my parents being carried from the car into the ambulance. I was too shocked to even cry. ''OH NO OH NO OH NO! ''I thought. The all-too-familiar surge of panic went through my head. ''Wait a second... I have to know at least something about what happened. ''I thought. So I continued watching. The reporter started commenting about how the driver of the Ford had committed a hit-and-run attempt at murder, and was nowhere to be found. ''MURDER. MURDER. MURDER. ''Each repetition of the word cut away a sliver of my heart. But something was odd about the video. It seemed as if the driver of the Ford was still there, lurking where nobody could see him. A brief flicker of an image crossed my mind, reminding me of how I imagined an elf would vanish in Keeper of the Lost Cities. ''No, no, it's not that... ''I tried to persuade myself. But then I saw it. The one thing that confirmed my suspicions. A man. In a cloak. With an eye on it. And a spark of fire at his fingertips. It was just a flash, one not noticeable to any normal being. But it was there, and I had seen it. With my own eyes. '''CHAPTER 2:' The Neverseen. And whenever the Neverseen wanted someone, they wanted them alive. So... it meant that my mom and dad weren't really dead yet? Suddenly, a light flashed in my room and a bunch of people appeared. One girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. One boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. One boy with brown hair and teal eyes. One girl with brown hair and teal eyes. One boy with strawberry-blonde hair and periwinkle eyes. One girl with black hair and silvery-blue eyes. One boy with black hair and silvery-blue eyes. The Keeper team. With, the Neverseen, always comes the Black Swan. This can't be real! I thought to myself. For years I had read and admired the Keeper team. Now I was meeting them - in real life. "Hello," I managed to croak. "H-hi" Sophie stammered. "WOAH" Keefe gaped. "What happened?" I asked quizzically. And then I realized. My short, fluffy, curly black hair and dark brown eyes stood out with their elven good looks. But... what Keefe was thinking about was TOTALLY different. "I LOOK SO GOOD IN THAT PIC! AND OMIGOSH THE HAIR!!!" It took me a few seconds to realize that he was looking at my Exile, Neverseen, and Nightfall books on my bookshelf. I simply rolled my eyes. OF COURSE Keefe would comment about his own good looks. "Yes, yes, we know," Fitz said. "Oh, and... um... what's your name?" "Tara. Tara Parulekar." "Oh. You're Indian," Tam said. "So what? Are you going to judge me now?" "No. Why should I?" "Nevermind." "GUYS! We are getting off topic here!" Sophie tried to get us on track. "Uh... what is the topic anyway?" I asked. "First, introductions." I smiled. "Introductions are not needed. You are Sophie Foster, you are Keefe Sencen, you are Fitz Vacker, you are Biana Vacker, you are Dex Dizznee, you are Tam Song, and you are Linh Song." "Yeah Foster. She has BOOKS about US. We are CELEBRITIES," Keefe added. "Great. So anyways, why are you here? To save me from the Neverseen?" I asked. Everyone but Keefe gaped. "How did you know?" Biana whispered. "I told you. We are CELEBRITIES," Keefe said. "Well, I have to admit, that is kind of true... people have FANDOMs because they like you guys a lot." "Really?" "Yes." "Ok, ok. Back on topic now," Sophie reminded. "Yes. So... we heard that your parents got into an "accident" because of the Neverseen. They ARE NOT dead. The Neverseen... just need them for something." "And, we heard that you have special abilities," Linh added. CHAPTER 3: "I do?" I knew I had one at a minimum (not telling you yet), but I wasn't really ready to trust these guys. "Well... we think that's why the Neverseen chose YOUR parents," Linh said. "So... does that make me an elf?" "Most likely, yes. But... you don't really look like one," Fitz said. "Why don't I look like one? Am I not pretty?" I tried miserably to flip my short hair to emphasize the effect. "Well... " Linh started. "You look pretty, but... I really don't know what to say. Let Elwin figure it out," said Sophie. "Are we going to light leap there?" I asked ecstatically. "It might be safer for Elwin to come here, since we don't know if you are an elf. I'll go and get him," Biana said. She leaped away. "Okaaaaayyyyyyy." Within a few seconds she came back with Elwin. "Hello," he said, with a bright smile pinned to his face. "Uh.. hi?" I stammered, "Sorry, but that isn't how I imagined you to be, really." "Imagined? What am I, a book character?" "Yes, yes, we'll explain our celebrity status later," Keefe joked. "Ok, so I am to see if you are an elf? How can I do this without even knowing your name?" "Tara," I replied. "Ok... this isn't going to hurt at all - I'm just going to see your cells." "Mhmmm..." Elwin was soon flashing all sorts of light around me, getting more and more frantic by the second. "Guess what, Tara?" he finally said, sighing. "Yeah?" "You're not an elf. You are a human. A human with special abilities." CHAPTER 4: "So, can I light-leap?" I blurted out. I had wanted to experience a light leap my whole life, and not getting the chance to now would make my temper come out. And my temper is hot. And wild. "NO," Elwin replied tersely. "Well why NOT?" I asked, my fury leaking into my voice. "Because you're a human," Fitz said, "It's never safe to light leap with a human." "Why NOT? I really don't get this discrimination against humans!" "It's not discrimination, it's a fact," Biana added. "Well then, the fact is about to be proven wrong. I know how to do this anyway," I quickly added, seeing Elwin pulling out a disk of sedatives. I then snatched the pathfinder in his hand, held it to the light, and then stepped into the path created for me. CHAPTER 5: The first thing I felt was the rush of warmth passing by me. It felt almost soothing to the senses. But then, remembering my goal, I focused on my destination: Elwin's office in Foxfire. I had read his mind so that I'd know where he was going to take me. Yes, I am a telepath. Once I read Keeper of the Lost Cities, inherently, I started believing everything in the book. So much, that I actually tried to read my mother's mind once, to see what was for dinner. It hadn't worked, but that was because I hadn't really gone through the book well enough to see how Sophie "did her thing." So before I tried the second time, I read the first book again, to see exactly what happened. This time, I memorized exactly what Sophie felt, exactly what she heard, and exactly what she saw. I placed myself in the moment. And that's how I read my first mind. It did take me about a thousand times to get it right, but yes, I did it. I can still remember the thrill I felt when my mother's soft voice echoed in my head. Soft, but it was there. From then on, I felt I needed some more practice. I began reading my mother's mind to see what was for dinner every night. And the more I practiced, the more the ability became natural. And as that happened, more and more voices shouting in my head. Human voices. Voices that I knew and loved. Voices that I didn't like. Voices that were quiet. And not long after, no matter how hard I tried. the first thing I heard when I met someone was their thoughts. Yes, I learned an ability. On my own. Without any help. Without anyone knowing. CHAPTER 6: The more I focused on the words "Elwin's office" the easier the leap felt. And then I remembered. I didn't have a nexus. Shoot. I forgot. And now I'm going to die. AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! ''my mental voice screamed, ''I'm going to die!!! Don't worry, you're not. And DO NOT try that again. ''Sophie's voice said in my head. I must have been transmitting subconsciously. ''Oh great, ''I thought, ''Now I need saving. I generally didn't like to be dependent on anybody. Before I knew it, Sophie Foster swooped in through the same light path, wrapped her concentration around me, and directed me to Elwin's office. And then everything went black. But not for long. It was only a second. "Thanks," I said sheepishly. And then I looked at her face. It was filled with wonder and amazement. "You're a telepath. And a flasher." "I know I'm a telepath. I learned the ability. As for being a flasher, I have no idea what you are talking about." "After you left, you were live-transmitting every single thing you saw to us. That's how I knew what was going on. You had created a light bubble for yourself and were floating around in it. That's how you stayed safe the whole leap. Actually, though you are a human, if you're a flasher too, you actually might be able to light leap. Just next time, don't do it with light bubbles." "Um... weren't you going to scold me?" I asked quizzically. "Oh yes!" she cried, as if she had just remembered, "DO NOT do that again." "Really? That's all you're going to say to me?" "I'm assuming the feeling of almost dying was enough punishment." "Oh, and how in the Lost Cities did you-" Sophie was cut off by the others appearing with a light flash. Immediately I was hit with a huge wave of thoughts. "OOOWWWWW!!! STOP IT!!!!" I screamed. "What did we do? YOU'RE the one who scared us!" Elwin shouted. "N-No. That's not it! You are all acting like humans!" Again, PLZ COMMENT ~ Tara the Mesflictor ~